Breves Momentos
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Momentos en las vidas de Sanada Genichirou y Ryuuzaki Sakuno desde su juventud a la vida adulta.


Respuesta a la tabla genérica de la comunidad "Una Frase" de Livejournal. Algunas frases están organizadas por grupos porque tienen un hilo conductor, y van primero para que no se pierdan en el bloque. El resto van en orden numeral, no de acción ni tiempo. También hay abuso del punto y coma... XD

Bueno, un par de cositas antes de pasar a las frases. Algunas de las que van por orden de número pertenecen al "canon" que he establecido en "Planes". En él, Sanada y Sakuno, ya casados, tienen dos hijas y están esperando una tercera, y viven en la mansión Sanada con el resto de la familia (me da la impresión de que viven todos juntos, porque en el PairPuri 1, en la historia sobre la mañana en la casa de los Sanada, Sasuke aparece allí frotándose los ojos, con sueño, y nadie tiene una reacción especial porque esté allí -si fuera de visita, supongo que alguien se asombraría un poco, y no tan temprano, ¿no?-). Sin embargo, también se pueden leer independientemente de esta idea. Espero que las disfrutéis. :D

Ah, antes de que se me olvide, hay algunas aclaraciones bajo las frases, porque vi que era muy caótico ponerlas todas juntas al principio o final, y están entre asteriscos y en cursiva (algunas pueden ser MUY obvias, pero he preferido ponerlas, así que sentiros libres de saltároslas). Pero las palabras en japonés o sitios que he tenido que usar, van aquí:

GLOSARIO:

-shoji: puerta corredera de papel de arroz y madera

-nameko: un tipo de seta japonesa

-Kanagawa: prefectura donde está el Rikkaidai

-Tanabata: festival que se celebra el 7 de Julio

-Hiratsuka: ciudad de la prefectura de Kanagawa. El festival de Tanabata es el más importante del país junto al de Sendai

-ryokan: tipo de alojamiento japonés

-ooo-

**BREVES MOMENTOS**

17. Lágrimas

Cuando Genichirou, con gesto serio, le había dicho que le habían concedido una beca para estudiar en una universidad de Estados Unidos en la que podría concentrarse en su carrera deportiva, había conseguido de alguna forma sacar fuerzas para sonreír, animándole a conseguir su sueño; pero cuando la había dejado en casa, y había cerrado la puerta principal, las piernas le fallaron mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban a raudales por sus mejillas: América y el tenis volvían a quitarle al hombre que amaba.

20. Libertad

Ni siquiera quiso oírla cuando Sakuno le habló de devolverle su libertad argumentando que ella sólo sería una atadura en su camino a la cima; Sanada Genichirou tenía en aquel momento dos objetivos, ella y el tenis, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

10. Oídos

Sumire miró a la pareja sentada frente a ella incrédula, creyendo que sus oídos la estaban engañando: no era posible que Sanada, recién graduado del instituto, estuviera pidiendo su consentimiento para formalizar su relación con Sakuno antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos, asegurándole que se casaría con ella en cuanto llegase a ser número uno.

1. Consuelo

Comprendía el empeño de Tomoka y sus amigos en consolarla tras la partida de Sanada a Estados Unidos, por mucho que les asegurara que estaba bien; nadie más que ella podía entender la confianza que había depositado en él y en su promesa de regresar, en el silencioso juramento que había hecho de amarla siempre; Genichirou siempre cumplía su palabra, y Sakuno creía en él.

37. Tecnología

Nunca había sido demasiado diestro en lo referente a las nuevas tecnologías, aunque sabía manejarse en lo básico, pero se prometió aprender en serio cuando abrió el primer correo que le mandó Sakuno dos días después de su partida de Japón.

_*No está muy claro, pero Konomi últimamente ha dado indicaciones de que Sanada y la tecnología no son los mejores amigos (aunque puede ser un poco por seguirle la corriente al fandom... :S).*_

11. Nombre

Vio su primer triunfo en un torneo internacional por internet, en la web de un canal extranjero de nombre impronunciable, a altas horas de la madrugada, sin importarle que al día siguiente tuviera que ir al instituto ni la probable reprimenda de su abuela cuando viera sus ojeras; cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, el teléfono móvil vibró por la recepción de un mensaje, y al abrirlo, una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: "El primer paso, te llamo mañana."

50. Supernova

Su corazón casi estalló en su pecho cuando, tras apagar la televisión y conseguir dominar el emocionado llanto que había brotado de sus ojos al ver a Genichirou levantar el trofeo del Masters de Shanghai, que lo alzaba a lo más alto del tenis mundial, contestó al teléfono sólo para oír su voz pidiéndole que se casara con él.

-ooo-

18. Velocidad

Cansada y sudorosa, Sakuno trató una vez más, sin éxito, de devolver el potente servicio de Sanada que, además, cada vez era más veloz; sin embargo, no pensaba quejarse ni ceder hasta que él decidiera hacer una pausa o ella cayese rendida: le había pedido ayuda con su entrenamiento, sabiendo que sería muy duro, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias para poder avanzar.

30. Estrella

Sabía que no era un prodigio y que jamás llegaría a ser una estrella del tenis como él, además de que esa no era su vocación, pero Genichirou había entrenado con ella y corregido algunos de sus defectos, haciéndola mejor jugadora, y no estaba dispuesta a ceder el partido aunque su oponente fuese más fuerte y alta que ella; él la estaba mirando desde las gradas e iba a demostrarle que no se había equivocado al escogerla ni como alumna ni como mujer.

-ooo-

31. Hogar

Había sido una tarde de estudio apacible, en el silencio del hogar de los Sanada, a la que decidieron dar fin cuando notaron que había empezado a oscurecer; mientras recogían, la madre de Genichirou apareció en la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, anunciando que habían dado aviso de una fuerte tormenta, que las nubes se estaban acumulando rápidamente y que su padre estaba preparando el coche para llevarla a la estación.

34. Rayo/Trueno

El primer trueno se había oído como una explosión encima de la ciudad justo antes de que comenzara a llover abundantemente, y la madre de Sanada no había admitido una negativa cuando había insistido en que pasara la noche en la casa ante las noticias del caos ferroviario que la tormenta estaba causando, ocupándose ella misma de informar a su abuela y de asegurarle que cuidaría de ella como de su propia hija.

21. Vida

Oyó a Genichirou cerrar la puerta en la habitación de al lado, y Sakuno volvió a enrojecer, deslizándose por el shoji hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, escondiendo la cara en las rodillas; nunca en la vida había sentido algo parecido a cuando hacía unos minutos él la había besado, larga y apasionadamente, en la oscuridad del pasillo sin importarle que su familia estuviera a punto de subir ni la violenta tormenta que hacía crujir cada viga y cristal de la casa, y que parecía amenazar con engullirlos a todos en su furioso avance.

-ooo-

2. Beso

Estaba cansado de oír susurrar a sus compañeros de equipo en el vestuario cuando creían que no escuchaba, preguntándose si ya había besado a Sakuno, atreviéndose incluso Niou y Akaya a hacer apuestas sobre ello; era el momento en que aprovechaba para añadir vueltas extra a la cancha, porque la besaría cuando él quisiera, cuando ella quisiera y cuando la ocasión se presentara.

3. Suave

Se había sentido cohibida y nerviosa mientras Yukimura la ayudaba a colocarse para el nuevo cuadro que iba a pintar, y para el cual ella serviría de modelo y él, dándose cuenta, le había pedido a Genichirou que se quedara con ellos, a pesar de que no le gustaba tener a nadie más en el estudio; ahora se daba cuenta del acierto que había supuesto, al ver a Sakuno con expresión tranquila, cruzar miradas de vez en cuando con Sanada, cuya presencia se notaba únicamente por el suave pasar de las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo.

04. Dolor

Sakuno apretó las manos en el borde del sofá donde estaba sentada sin poder apartar su ansiosa mirada del televisor, donde veía a Genichirou tumbado en la pista de tenis ser atendido por su entrenador, que inspeccionaba su rodilla izquierda, inflamada y enrojecida por la acumulación de líquido y sangre, por segunda vez durante el partido, mientras le hablaba y él negaba con la cabeza, su expresión endurecida, y los dientes apretados por el dolor; el Emperador era demasiado orgulloso para abandonar un partido incluso si corría el riesgo de agravar una lesión como aquella; y mientras ella sabía que aquello sería una herida más en su amor propio, no podía evitar rezar para que el entrenador lo forzara a retirarse: prefería mil veces que se encerrara en sí mismo para verlo renacer, imponente en su magnificencia, a que lo hiciera al apartarse de lo que más amaba, derrotado por su propio cuerpo.

5. Patatas

Cuando Genichirou se dio cuenta de que los temidos antojos del embarazo, de los que había oído tanto hablar, en Sakuno se limitaban a las patatas, ya fuesen de paquete o cocinadas de cualquier forma, suspiró aliviado y se aseguró de tener algunos paquetes en la despensa y que su madre y Sumire le proveyeran con suficientes recetas para los meses que quedaban.

6. Lluvia

Se había nublado de repente, empezando a llover abundantemente, y como ninguno tenía paraguas, Genichirou se desabrochó el abrigo, resguardándola bajo él, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia una cafetería que había unas manzanas más arriba; teniendo él las piernas más largas y siendo más rápido, Sakuno, sintiendo una gran vergüenza, no tuvo más remedio que rodear su cintura con el brazo para poder mantener su ritmo y frenarlo cuando fuese necesario, y cuando abría la boca para explicarse, notó que él la apretaba más contra sí, correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo a medias.

7. Chocolate

Estaba decidida a no dárselo, y apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando una pequeña vocecita en su mente la llamó "cobarde", tratando de ignorarla y convencerse de que era preferible serlo a que él descubriera sus sentimientos y comenzara a evitarla; sin embargo, cuando lo encontró apoyado en una de las enormes librerías al fondo de la sala, como si la estuviera esperando, y la miró de forma inquisitiva, recordó que no le gustaban las personas indecisas y débiles; sacó la pequeña cajita donde había guardado el chocolate que había hecho, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra él lo cogió sin decir nada, guardándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme al pasar junto a ella, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakuno mientras notaba el suave cosquilleo de unos dedos que habían rozado los suyos en una suave caricia.

8. Felicidad

Había descubierto que había muchos tipos de felicidad, y que cada una de ellas era diferente dependiendo de la etapa que estuviera viviendo: la que había sentido cada vez que conseguía dominar un golpe de kendo y al escuchar las palabras de satisfacción de su abuelo y su padre durante su niñez, cuando había ganado los Nacionales durante tantos años en su adolescencia, y ya siendo adulto, cuando había realizado su sueño de convertirse en profesional, ganando torneos cada vez de más categoría y cuando había alcanzado el número uno mundial; pero ésta tenía un gusto diferente a la personal, y sólo en dos ocasiones lo había podido comprobar: al desposar a Sakuno y al sostener en brazos a su hija.

9. Teléfono

Se había convertido casi en un ritual llamarla por teléfono nada más terminar un partido, aunque era siempre ella la primera cuando ganaba un torneo; preocupado porque no lo hubiera hecho aquella vez, depositó el trofeo de Montecarlo en el banquillo y marcó el número, sólo para oír la voz de su abuelo, llena de satisfacción y alegría, seguido de la de Sakuno, cansada y en un susurro, y del inconfundible llanto de un bebé: había sido padre por primera vez.

12. Sensual

Llevaba despierto prácticamente desde el amanecer, contemplándola mientras dormía entre sus brazos, aún absorto por todas las sensaciones que lo habían embargado en unas pocas horas, desde el placer más intenso a una apasionada ternura, al suave cosquilleo que producía su respiración en su piel y a la calidez de sus cuerpos entrelazados; pero cuando sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y sus pupilas aún nubladas por el sueño se posaron en su rostro, mientras una tímida sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios, la sensualidad dejó paso a algo más profundo y real: la certeza de que ella, por fin, le pertenecía por completo.

13. Muerte

Se había mantenido serena durante los dos días que habían durado el velatorio y el funeral, pero tras llegar del cementerio, Sakuno se disculpó ante su familia política con palabras temblorosas y los ojos brillantes, antes de encaminarse a paso rápido a su dormitorio; a Genichirou le bastó sólo una mirada a su madre para que ésta asintiera y se encargara de sus tres hijas antes de seguir el mismo camino que su esposa: sabía que las palabras no servían de mucho, y que él no era un experto con ellas, pero al menos la abrazaría y estaría a su lado mientras lloraba por la pérdida de la persona que la había criado como su propia hija.

14. Sexo

Si por algo recordaba con especial cariño Sakuno la primera vez, no había sido por el sexo, que había resultado algo desastroso por la vergüenza y la torpeza de la inexperiencia de ambos, sino por el descubrimiento que había supuesto reposar junto a Genichirou en silencio, compartiendo el suave calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, notando la insegura delicadeza con que sus grandes manos la tocaban y rodeaban, pero sobre todo el sentimiento que había brotado en su interior al tener entre sus brazos a la persona que más amaba.

15. Tacto

Las manos de Sanada estaban encallecidas por la raqueta y la espada, y a menudo se resistía a tocar a Sakuno, pensando que quizá su tacto le resultara desagradable, pero ella, al saberlo, lo sorprendió cuando con las mejillas encendidas, tomó su mano, trazando con los dedos cada una de aquellas durezas, confesando que le gustaban sus caricias.

16. Debilidad

Cada vez que iban a aquella cafetería, Sakuno siempre pedía lo mismo, un batido de fresas naturales y un trozo de tarta de tres chocolates regada con sirope del mismo sabor; y aunque él siempre había reprobado a los que cedían ante sus debilidades, no podía evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver sus ojos brillar con deleite cuando el camarero ponía ante ella aquellas delicias.

19. Viento

Nunca había imaginado que él sugeriría dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el paseo que daba a la playa, y aunque no iba preparada para ello, se recogió la falda lo mejor que pudo y se montó de lado en la parte trasera; y mientras él aceleraba y el viento comenzaba a jugar con su cola de caballo, ella se aferró a su cintura, contenta, mientras contemplaba el mar.

22. Celos

No importaba cuántas veces la viera hablar y reír con los titulares del Seigaku, o la amabilidad con que sus propios compañeros de equipo la trataban, la única persona que había conseguido despertar los celos en Sanada Genichirou había sido Echizen Ryoma; la forma en que ella se dirigía a él, entornando levemente los párpados y con una sonrisa algo melancólica, y cómo él respondía, con una voz ligeramente menos monótona y arrogante, le hablaban de un pasado común, algo que habían compartido sólo ellos; y no importaba que Sakuno estuviera enamorada de él y se lo hubiera demostrado, la parte más posesiva de su ser sabía que lo tenía todo de ella, menos una cosa que pertenecía al proclamado Príncipe del Tenis: el descubrimiento y el anhelo del primer amor.

23. Manos

La primera vez que la cogió de la mano, Genichirou se preguntó cómo una mujer podía tener las manos tan pequeñas, y a la vez tan fuertes cuando ella cerró los dedos alrededor de la suya; pero sobre todo, se maravilló de la perfección con que se amoldaba a la de él.

24. Gusto

Genichirou y Sakuno tenían un gusto peculiar por las setas: una de las comidas favoritas de él era la sopa de nameko, y ella a menudo escogía platos aderezados con hongos cuando salían a comer.

_*Según los fanbooks, lo es junto con la carne.*_

25. Devoción 

Su amor por él había empezado como un sentimiento de profundo respeto y admiración por aquel hombre fiel a sus principios, disciplinado, que se entregaba apasionadamente en todo lo que hacía y que era capaz de superar sus propios límites sin un atisbo de duda en su mirada.

_*"the free dictionary" define devoción como "sentimiento de profundo respeto y admiración inspirado por la dignidad, la virtud o los méritos de una persona, una institución, una causa, etc."*_

26. Siempre

No le importaba jugar con él al tenis, aun sabiendo que siempre llevaba las de perder; en una ocasión, en que ella le había preguntado si no se aburría al enfrentarse a ella, él contestó con una negativa: eran las únicas ocasiones en que no pensaba en ganar a toda costa, y en que podía sentir que el tenis, después de todo, era divertido.

27. Sangre

Una solitaria gota de sangre se deslizó desde el corte que se había hecho en la rodilla al caer intentando devolver una de las bolas que le había lanzado Genichirou; mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y dejaba la raqueta junto a ella, él tomó el botiquín y se arrodilló, a pesar de sus protestas, para curarle la herida.

28. Enfermedad

Era una simple gripe, y Sakuno le había prohibido terminantemente a Genichirou que fuera a visitarla para evitar el riesgo de contagiarlo antes del torneo de dengaku en el que iba a participar; a modo de compensación, lo llamaba todas las tardes para interesarse por sus ensayos y asegurarle de que estaba bien.

_*Dengaku es una antigua celebración japonesa relacionada con la siembra del arroz que se dividía en dos ramas: acompañamiento musical y danza. Más tarde, se incorporó al teatro Noh. Según los PairPuri, Sanada y Niou participaron en un torneo de Dengaku meses antes del campeonato de Kantou, sin especificar si participaron activamente o como espectadores.*_

29. Melodía

Tomoka le había devuelto el móvil, después de pasar unos minutos tecleando en él, sin darle ninguna explicación, simplemente le había guiñado un ojo diciéndole que lo descubriría cuando llegase el momento; y éste fue por la noche, antes de la cena cuando Genichirou la había llamado para planear su cita del sábado siguiente y el dormitorio se había llenado de una melodía instrumental japonesa que la había hecho sonreír, y que iba a la perfección con él.

32. Confusión

La confusión se pintó por unos segundos en el rostro de Sakuno cuando, nada más encontrarse con Sanada en el festival Unabara del Rikkai, éste la cogió de la mano diciéndole algo sobre un lugar tranquilo, y comprendiendo que Niou había vuelto a hacerse pasar por su subcapitán, se soltó suavemente mientras veía a Genichirou avanzar hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

_*El Festival Unabara o Festival del Océano es el festival cultural del Rikkaidai.*_

33. Miedo

Sanada descubrió el miedo incontrolable de Sakuno a las arañas cuando, durante la limpieza anual del almacén de la mansión Sanada en la cual ella había querido ayudar, al levantar una caja una de ellas, bastante grande y negra había salido rápidamente de un rincón, y la joven se había agarrado a su brazo con una fuerza que jamás había imaginado en ella, temblando como una hoja; sólo se había tranquilizado cuando Genemon la había aplastado y echado fuera, se había tomado la infusión que su madre había preparado para ella, se había disculpado avergonzada y él, cediendo a un impulso, le había acariciado suavemente la espalda.

_*Genemon es el abuelo de Sanada.*_

35. Lazos

A Genichirou nunca se le había dado bien escoger regalos, casi siempre había preguntado a la persona en cuestión cuando tenía que hacer uno, y por eso dudaba entre arriesgarse y comprar algo a Sakuno para el Día Blanco o presentarse con las manos vacías; sin embargo, cuando le dio aquel paquetito envuelto de forma simple, preparado para ver la decepción en su rostro y darle una explicación, no esperaba la luz que iluminó sus ojos, ni sus palabras de agradecimiento; y mucho menos que deshiciera sus trenzas para transformarlas en coletas y anudara alrededor de las gomas los dos lazos verde claro que él le había regalado.

36. Mercado

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sakuno alternó su mirada entre las dos bandejas de carne que había cogido del expositor del supermercado, pensando en cuál era la más adecuada para el plato que iba a preparar: era la primera vez que iba a cocinar para Genichirou y quería que todo fuese perfecto.

38. Regalo

Lo primero que había notado Genichirou cuando había entrado por primera vez en el dormitorio de Sakuno era que no había tanta profusión de rosa como él esperaba, siendo ese su color favorito; lo segundo, el espejo en forma de sol que colgaba encima de la cómoda del que se había enamorado en una tienda de antigüedades cuando lo había acompañado a recoger un jarrón, y que él le había regalado por su quince cumpleaños.

_*En su ficha, pone que lo que más desea es un jarrón de una tienda de antigüedades, así que supongo que las visita a menudo.*_

39. Sonrisa

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Sakuno había visto la piedra familiar de los Sanada dentro de su maleta, su expresión, entre sorprendida y confusa, y cómo lo había mirado con curiosidad, esperando una explicación, si él quería darla; pero sobre todo, en su mente se había grabado la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios al oír sus palabras, el gesto de asentimiento que había hecho y el comentario sobre tener cuidado con su espalda, sin una risa o diversión en su mirada, o una exclamación incrédula; por no ser como otras, por su carácter maduro y reflexivo, y sobre todo por comprender en gran parte su forma de ser la había escogido entre todas las demás.

_*Según los registros de las maletas del 40.5, Genichirou lleva la piedra familiar de los Sanada en ella. Pesa 12 kilos y ha pasado de generación en generación desde la Era Meiji, tiempo en el que se usaba para el entrenamiento muscular y pruebas de fuerza.*_

40. Inocencia

Aunque al principio la había visto como una niña, hecho acentuado por la diferencia de casi tres años entre ellos, su madurez, discreción, la seguridad que había ido ganando poco a poco y la inocencia que, a pesar de los años, seguía poseyendo, lo habían atraído de forma irresistible.

41. Conclusión

Con su abuelo, sus padres, su hermano y su familia, sus tres hijas, Sakuno y él viviendo en la mansión de los Sanada, Genichirou llegó a la conclusión de que era más que necesario buscar una casa más espaciosa para él y los suyos, ya que su esposa volvía a estar embarazada, y no sólo del deseado niño, sino de dos.

42. Nubes

Tras pedir permiso a Ryuuzaki Sumire, Sanada había llevado a Sakuno, en un viaje de ida y vuelta, al Monte Fuji donde, a pesar del frío y la espera para subir al mirador, ella no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el día, al cumplir su ilusión de tocar las nubes.

43. Cielo

Afortunadamente aquel año el cielo estaba despejado y Tanabata había caído en sábado, por lo cual Genichirou, tras hablar con Sumire, llevó a Sakuno al Festival de Hiratsuka para pasar el día allí, viendo las danzas, las decoraciones de bambú y disfrutar del ambiente; al atardecer, y tras llamar a su abuela para que estuviera tranquila, ambos se encaminaron a ver la iluminación, algunas actuaciones y pasarse por los puestos de comida para una cena temprana, habiendo planeado minuciosamente la vuelta en tren a Tokyo con tiempo de que él, tras acompañarla a casa, pudiera volver a Kanagawa en el último autobús.

44. Paraíso

Nunca se había despertado tan temprano un domingo, ya que apenas hacía unos minutos que había amanecido, hacía frío y aún tenía algo de sueño, pero Sakuno tuvo la sensación de que aquel paseo con Genichirou por el parque Ueno, envuelto en un silencio sólo roto por sus pasos, mientras contemplaban sus espléndidos cerezos en flor, debía de ser lo más parecido a un paraíso en la tierra.

45. Infierno

Aunque habían tenido que esperar a que quedara una mesa libre, no les importó lo más mínimo permanecer allí; al menos, en aquella cafetería, y con el aire acondicionado, no sufrían el azote de la ola de calor que aquel verano había convertido Tokyo en un infierno.

46. Sol

Durante el rato que habían pasado en el agua, el sol había sonrosado la delicada piel de las mejillas y la nariz de Sakuno, y mientras se miraba en el espejito de mano que llevaba en su bolsa de playa, extendiendo una nueva capa de crema sobre sus facciones, comprobó con decepción que no era algo pasajero; y cuando cogía la pala para jugar un partido con Genichirou, no importándole terminar algo más quemada, él revolvió entre sus cosas, sacó su gorra y se la puso; ella rió, sujetándola al notarla bailar en su cabeza, y recogiéndose la larga melena en un moño para rellenar el espacio, se encaminó tras él hacia la orilla.

47. Luna

Tras recibir el mensaje de Tomoka, Sakuno y Genichirou cambiaron sus planes de ver tiendas hasta la hora de separarse y se encaminaron al parque donde habían quedado todos para hacer un pícnic nocturno mientras contemplaban el eclipse total de luna previsto para ese día, algo de lo que no podrían disfrutar de nuevo en los próximos dos años.

48. Ondas

Sentada en el futon de la habitación del ryokan donde se alojaban durante su primer viaje largo juntos, Sakuno podía sentir las mejillas cada vez más calientes y el corazón desbocado mientras Genichirou, sentado a su lado, deshacía lentamente las trenzas con las que recogía su pelo; una vez terminó, la observó con detenimiento y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos ondulados antes de besarla una vez más.

49. Pelo

Incluso de adulta, Sakuno se había negado a renunciar a su larga melena, y sólo había consentido en cortarla una vez hasta la cintura; aparte de que siempre le había gustado así, y que estaba orgullosa de su pelo cobrizo y ondulado, una de las principales razones era porque uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, siempre que ambos podían, era tras tomar un baño, cuando Genichirou cogía el secador de pelo y hundía sus dedos entre los mechones, desenredándolos lentamente, sumidos en un tranquilo silencio.

**FIN**


End file.
